The Nightmare Shift
by Kar-zid
Summary: My new job is night gaurd for a museum. But when strange things start to happen I realise this is going to be a long night. What's worse I'm locked in with something evil. R&R or no updating. Finished! Watch out for the sequel!
1. Phone Calls

**The Nightmare Shift**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Phone Calls**

As I walked down the street towards the big, old museum I thought over the job I had been offered.

I had been looking for a job for a few months now but nothing suited me. This job however appealed to me. I was to be a guard inside this museum, but that wasn't what appealed to me. I got the graveyard shift, from 10 O'clock to 3 O'clock. I was to start tonight.

I looked down at my watch; it was already ten to ten! I fastened my pace and got to the large, arched doorway with five minutes to spare. I hurried on through the museum to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here for the job. I'm supposed to come here" I informed the man behind the counter. He was fairly thin and about 5 foot eleven. He had a goatee and had his feet up on the desk lounging in a padded chair.

"Sure you are kid, all you do is sit here for the night and make sure that nothin's stolen" the man behind the counter told me, "Now I'm off, I'll lock up before I leave and I'll leave you to your job after I make sure the museum's empty."

"Wait, you aren't staying? I have to stay here by myself?" I exclaimed.

"Yep, just be calm and don't leave until the next guard gets here."

He walked off swinging his keys around his finger. I walked around the desk and looked around. The desk was in the center of the museum, which had three floors. From the desk you could see straight up to the second and third floors as there was a big square out of the second and third floors and all the exhibits up there were around those areas. The museum was big; it covered half of this street!

I sat down and about five minutes later the man came back down to the desk.

"Museums empty and soon will be all locked up, by the way, my name is Joe, just sit tight and, just make sure no one breaks in" Joe told me then walked out the door. He turned around outside and closed and locked the door.

So I was here by myself, for the whole night. I plopped down into the chair and leaned back.

I sat there for a while and was nearly drifting off into sleep, and then the phone rang. I looked down at my watch and saw it was midnight, why would anyone call now?

Only the steady drum of rain outside should have broke the silence, but the phone continued to ring.

On the fifth ring I couldn't take it any more and picked up the black phone from on the desk in front of me. I pressed the ear piece onto my ear and the mouthpiece an inch or two from my face.

"Hello, who is calling?" I asked into the receiver.

There was no answer but the person had not hung up.

"Hello, is this some sort of joke?" I asked into the receiver a bit more harshly.

No answer again, but then I heard the sound of ragged breathing, but it didn't come from the phone, it sounded as if it came from all around the room.

"Who's there?" I yelled, my voice echoing around the room, then whoever was on the phone hung up. I slowly put down the receiver.

A minute later the phone rang again, so I picked it up, but no one was there once again. I slammed the receiver down, and it rang again.

I ripped out the cord from the wall for the phone and the phone stopped mid-ring.

I let out a sigh of relief. Then the phone rang.

I stared in horror as the phone rang even though there was no cord giving it power.

I slowly picked up the phone and I heard a girl's voice whisper in a very frightening tone, "I'm coming…"

Then finally the line went dead.

But nothing could get in and nothing was in, Joe had checked! Maybe it was a prank, I decided, just some kids daring each other to call in the dead of night. Just trying to freak someone out.

I settled back in my chair a bit shaken by the phone calls, but that was only the start of my problems.

_Thud, thud, thud._

Footsteps on the second floor! Something was here! I jumped to my feet and grabbed the torch and baton that I was given for this job.

_Thud, thud, thud._

There it was again! But it wasn't going away from me; it was walking towards the stairs! I slowly crept up to the foot of the stairs and peered up.

It was so dark I could hardly see the stairs, though there were lights on in the second and third floors as well as the main room I was in the light did not penetrate the stairs. So I shone the torch up, and at the top of the stairs was a lump. It did not move so I guessed it was carpet kicked up.

I slowly crept up the stairs and investigated the lump. It was carpet, but it was covered in something.

I reached down and touched it with one finger; I shone the torch on my finger and let out a cry of horror. It was blood. Fresh blood.

I ran back down the stairs and over to my post. Maybe I imagined it, I tried to reassure myself, it was just a rat or a mouse in the floor, nothing else.

But that little nagging feeling I wasn't alone stayed, as did the image of the blood in my mind.

After a few minutes I decided to gather my courage and check the museum. So I walked right up the stairs as quietly as possible and looked at the carpet. There was no lump anymore, and no blood. In fact there was no carpet, just wooden floorboards.

I continued walking and searched the whole second floor. Nothing was there.

I was about to climb to the third when another door caught my eye. One I hadn't been through yet.

I strode over to it and slowly opened it. The old, rusty latches creaking and squealing in protest, but it eased open.

Inside was a long room, the Wax World part of the museum.


	2. Wax World

CHAPTER 2

**Wax World**

I looked around at the many columns of Wax models of famous people, infamous criminals and there were even some animals here and there.

They all seemed to be staring at me. I walked down the US Presidents column for a while looking around to try and catch a glimpse of whatever had been on this floor. If it was even here.

After I reached the brick wall at the opposite end of this column I slipped between two presidents into the criminals section.

The wax models all looked as if they were leaning into me, and there wasn't much light in here making it even more creepy. The shadows of the models stretched eerily over him and around him.

A strange cold breeze blew through the room as I slowly walked up the column. The shadows seemed to move of their own accord and it made searching a bit confusing. Then a dark figure flitted between Bonny and Clyde.

I quickly grabbed my torch and shone it between the famous criminals and quickly advanced, pushing down my fears.

But when I spun around them there was nothing there, then a loud bang alerted my attention to a few columns down.

I ran over to the column and shone my torch down both ways. There was nothing but there was a wax figure that had been knocked over, its face and shoulder melted off.

Then I heard another loud bang and twirled around as it had just gotten darker. The door was shut. I ran over to it and grabbed the knob.

I quickly recoiled from the door when my hand got burnt. The door was burning hot! I quickly grabbed the knob, ignoring the pain and swung the door open.

Surprisingly it worked. I looked around but the figure was gone. But there was a sign something was here.

Before I had even stood upon the steps and they were completely normal, now there was something dripping down it and not stopping or slowing even though it should've. It was blood.

I blinked and then amazingly it was gone, not a trace anything had been there.

I blinked several times then proceeded up the steps, to the third floor.

When I reached the top there was someone staring over the banister. It was a girl, she looked to be somewhere in her teens around my age (13, I got this job for the money), in an old fashioned dirty white dress that went down to about half way down her shins. She had black hair that reached just under her shoulder blades, was straight and had the shine of wet hair, and her nails were untrimmed and also black. She had no shoes on.

She turned around when I took my foot of the top stair and was fully on the third floor. She had a pretty face except for her eyes, which were deep black and seemed to take some light away from everything around her. The black did not show any reflection or any light.

Her eyes opened wider as she stared at me, then they turned from surprise to cold hate. She took a step towards me and I inched my way along the wall towards a door, she could easily catch me going down the stairs, I thought so I just went to the door, I would barricade it and call the Police from my cell phone.

When I laid my hand on the handle she lunged at me with her arms outstretched. She grabbed my arms and dug her nails in. I flailed around and tried to push her off. She bit at me. I yelped in pain as I felt her teeth dig into my skin.

We struggled over to the banister and she shoved me hard into the wood without letting go. A sharp pain struck in my lower back and made its way up through my shoulder blades. She kicked at me and I moved out of her way. She crashed right through the banister and fell, but she hadn't let go of my arms yet, and she dragged me with her.

I managed to grab the banister and tried to drag her back up or shake her off.

She was halfway back up when the blood returned. I slipped on it and was dragged down off the floor. I tried to scramble back up but I was dragged down off the edge. I managed to grab the edge of the floor but I was dangling a long way up, and my hands were sweaty. The girl slipped off my hands and grabbed onto my legs, digging her nails in.

My fingers started to slip off and the girl snarled. She held on tighter and I felt blood start to trickle out in the places her nails dug into my skin.

One by one my fingers on my left hand slipped off; when my fifth and final finger slipped off I started to struggle against the girls grip. She snarled again and bit into my leg.

As she did my only hand remaining on the cold stone floor jerked away in pain, and I started to fall. I fell right past the second floor crashing hard into the lobby far below.

This was my last experience, I thought it was the end, I would soon see the light at the end of the tunnel, but I didn't, I saw only darkness for a while, then a shape came into view.

It was the girl. But she didn't look angry anymore, she looked happy. She had a smile on her face. She was the same other than that. Except for her eyes, which instead of black were now light blue, the same as mine.

She offered her hand to me, and I thought this is it, I can either take it and stay here forever, or I can run away and live a life of nothing but pitch black. I don't know how I knew this, I just did. I quickly stared around for the light that just might lead me on, but there was none.

I grabbed her hand and got to my feet. What was staying in a really big museum forever with someone to wandering a world of nothing without any company?


	3. The Investigation

CHAPTER 3

**The Investigation**

The day right after my fall an investigation was held, with police, investigators, the owners and workers of the museum and a few weeping friends.

I don't know why but watching this floating invisibly at the roof with the ghost girl didn't make me sad at all.

I watched as some people who obviously worked for the police walked around taking notes as some people from the hospital, or morgue, took away my mangled body.

These sorts of things went on until late at night, and when everyone went home the owner of the museum walked over to the front desk where Joe was sitting, just as he had yesterday, when I was still in the world of the living.

I drifted down lower and landed on the ground, and making no sound at all I walked over to them.

The owner shivered when I brushed past him, but he continued to talk to Joe.

"I know it must be hard taking his job the day after he died, but we need someone to guard the museum. And since it's on such short notice and you are the most qualified, I'm giving you the job, but only temporarily! We will hire someone, but tonight it's your job." The owner explained to Joe.

"Sure, as long as I get a pay rise." Joe replied.

"That's the deal" The owner agreed.

Then they said their goodbyes and the owner left. Joe still sat in the same position with his cap pulled over his head.

I decided to give him a bit of a scare, but just as I snuck up behind him the phone rang and I looked up at the third floor.

As the phone rang I saw the girl at the top of the third floor beckoning me with a phone that had no cord and seemed to have just formed from nothing.

I quickly floated up to join her. When I reached her she held the phone out to me and whispered, "Time for some scares!"

I took the phone just as Joe picked up. I peered over the edge and saw him looking nervous.

"Hello! Hello! Is this some sort of prank?" Joe said nervously but obviously tried to sound intimidating.

"You took my job." I said.

"Wha… what? You, you're dead! This can't be you!" Joe stuttered in obvious fear. Down below he nearly fell off his chair hurrying to his feet and looking around.

I hung up the phone and Joe continued to stutter that it couldn't be me.

Joe moved back to his chair but didn't sit down. The girl walked up behind me with something in her hand. I saw a glint of silver as she grabbed my arm and hung it right over Joe's head.

She quickly sliced down with the knife making a long cut right across where my veins should've been, but of course they weren't as I was dead.

A scream nearly escaped my throat when I realized it didn't hurt. But it did bleed. A long and constant stream of blood fell from my wrist and right on and over Joe.

He screamed but he didn't move, his legs seemed to be frozen in place. The blood continued to fall when he looked up, and he would've seen just blood falling from nowhere.

I grabbed my wrist and a pale light emanated from my hand, as I watched the cut healed.

As soon as the blood stopped pouring Joe scrambled away. He tripped over the chair in his haste and fell on his back.

I floated down onto the second floor and started to walk slowly, focusing on making my footsteps heard.

It worked too! My footsteps rung out in the night loudly. At the end of the corridor I was walking in was the staircase, and just as I had Joe seemed to be climbing it.

I focused on becoming a shadow in the form of myself in place of myself, and just as Joe appeared at the top of the steps where he could see me I jumped to the side through the wall, turned invisible again and poked my head back.

Joe had a bewildered look on his face. He rubbed his eyes then turned screaming and ran.

I looked where he had been looking and the girl was standing there under the single light bulb. The light was flickering on and off and she had her head hanging down with wet hair covering her head.

She looked absolutely horrifying! I hoped next time I could top that.

I floated after Joe as he ran towards the door, and I had a great idea.

I jumped in front of him and locked the door, then jumped behind him. He crashed into the door and tried to open it.

I made myself visible and slowly walked towards him.

When he noticed me he screamed. He desperately tried the door though there was no hope of opening it until I did. He leant heavily on the door and I smirked, and then disappeared.

Joe stared at the spot where I was a second ago, and then he tumbled out the door as I opened it. He rolled into the gutter and stared back at the museum.

What he saw was the museum and a little trick the girl did. The lights all started to flicker then turn out one by one. When they were all out she and I appeared at the door nearly completely hidden in the darkness.

I extended my hand and it pushed the solid glass like it was plastic wrap.

Joe didn't wait any longer to see what happened next, he sprinted off, never to come back to the haunted museum.

But that wasn't the end, no, the owner found out the museum was haunted by the spirits of me and someone called Mary Worth, which no doubt was the girl.

So he called in a ghost hunting team with a psychic. Then he requested an exorcism for the night after the ghost hunting team paid him a visit.

But would that be able to stop us?


	4. The Exorcism, the Hunt and the Excursion

CHAPTER 4

**The Exorcism, the Hunt and the Excursion**

The next day the owner was asking everyone questions and I overheard some of it, it seemed he was going to have to pay Joe a visit, as he would never ever come back here, not after what Mary and I put him through!

The owner disappeared for a few hours and when he got back it was nine O'clock, and he wasn't alone. A ghost hunting crew followed at his heels until they reached the front desk where the owner told them they could do what they had to do.

One ghost hunter walked around slowly with some sort of device in his hands that occasionally beeped. He was balding and had glasses. He was thin and had black shoes on, a white button up shirt with a black jacket open over it, and a pair of dark brown pants. He was only about 5 foot 6.

I watched from above as the rest of the ghost hunters did different things, like checking windows and doors for drafts, mapping out the rooms and checking various things throughout the museum.

The balding little fellow was over near the front desk and I saw Mary walk into the thing he was holding and it started to go wacko, beeping and changing colour.

Mary had a humorous smirk on her face and I'm sure I did too. The man got excited and started to walk around the desk, Mary following him.

I swooped down and landed soundlessly on my feet. One ghost hunter was standing next to an open window with his hand on the window sill, so I tried out something I saw on the Amityville Horror (Great movie, I suggest you watch it, new or old).

I pulled the little latch keeping the window up and it shut with tremendous force, the ghost hunter only just got his hand away in time, one more second and he wouldn't have a hand anymore.

"Did you guys see that?" the ghost hunter asked the others in a high pitched, scared voice.

"See what?" another answered.

The ghost hunter that nearly got his hand chopped off started to grumble and walked away.

I started to laugh and fell on my back, but I floated in mid-air. Obviously no one could hear it because no one showed any signs they had.

Mary and I messed with the hunters for a few more minutes that turned into an hour and a half.

Then the owner left and the ghost hunters turned out all the lights. They decided to start by the front desk, as that was probably the most haunted place.

One of the hunters closed his eyes and started to act like Derek Acorah and those other psychics. But he was all wrong! He said there were 2 spirits, true, then he said we were both unhappy, couldn't be farther from the truth, we were having the time of our afterlife, we had accepted our fate, then he went on to say one had been stabbed, I didn't know for sure if Mary was stabbed, and then he said the other had committed suicide, that definitely didn't happen!

This 'psychic' was full of it, and the idiots around him all believed it. Yes, there are true psychics, but this was faker than Derek Acorah's possessions! And a few minutes later when they walked on the stairs he even ripped off Derek by becoming 'possessed!'

I decided to spice their investigation up a bit, by scaring the living daylights out of them! They had cameras and they would catch themselves running away after I do what I have planned.

When they reached the wax world and were walking down the famous criminals section Mary and I started to push the wax models down 2 by 2 on opposite sides.

This scared the crud out of them and they started to scramble away from the falling wax models. We ran forward and pushed two in front of them, and they ran right into them! They tumbled over but got up running.

We laughed for a while and decided to go downstairs to see what they were doing now that they were scared.

Most of the team was still here but there was a decrease in their numbers, a few of them couldn't take it.

I floated between them all making them shiver, and when I reached a woman and a man standing at the edge of the group, I whispered in one's ear "Get out…"

The reaction was one I wanted; they started to ask useless questions that are only asked when you are scared like 'did you hear that?'

We left them alone for a few hours and just floated around and messed with some of the exhibits. When the team came into the prehistoric exhibit they noticed there was something on the ground, where I had put a coin I had found in here.

They pointed a thermal camera at it and one touched it, when they found out it was safe to touch the 'psychic' picked it up.

He started to say this was important to the spirit, what a load!

I touched the coin while it was in his hand and thought of fire and lava.

He shrieked in pain and threw the coin down as it heated up, leaving a coin shaped mark on his hand, identical in the middle to the coin.

They had it then; they left at 3 in the morning with their footage. The next morning they showed it to the owner and showed him where things had happened. When they reached the wax world they were very surprised to find all the wax figures standing in their original place.

When they showed the owner the Prehistoric exhibit they were equally surprised and shocked to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex skull suspended by a thin string right in the center.

They couldn't find the coin again though; I threw that out a window. Mary decided to have some more fun and when they were all near the T-rex head she cut the cord with that knife from nowhere. It crashed into the ground with a loud thud, but it didn't break. Even though it should have it didn't.

The owner couldn't wait until the exorcist got here, so he called him early. A man in white priest robes came through the door from the bleak, rainy day outside.

They started to discuss things and then the priest got to work. He took out a see-through cross filled with holy water with a hole at the top and walked around flicking it and reciting something obviously religious.

The minute he started a searing pain cut across me. It had the same affect on Mary and we both yelled "STOP THAT!" at him.

The priest was very surprised but continued. I couldn't take it anymore and snatched the cross from him and through it all the way across the room. It shattered on the wall hinting that it was made of glass.

The priest was very frightened now but tried to continue reciting whatever it was, but Mary tripped him over, took off his shoe then his sock and then shoved that into his mouth. The priest ripped the sock out of his mouth and even as he got to his feet continued, but with a shaky voice.

It rang out through my head painfully, so I threw a spare chair at the priest who knocked him over and now he was in pain.

I fell to my knees holding my ringing head while the priest scrambled for the door and left, not waiting to even say anything to the owner.

The owner was very nervous and the museum was closed for 3 days, but he was forced to reopen when a local school requested a field trip.

At 3 O'clock that afternoon Mary and I watched from above as the children walked inside the museum. Most of them had nervous looks on their faces.

"Alright children, you are free to roam these halls in this museum by yourself now, you are forbidden to touch anything you are not aloud to touch and you are forbidden to go outside. Anyone caught doing these things will immediately be punished." the teacher told the children, and they all went running off in their own directions.

I flew down to where the most kids were walking and saw a lone girl walk into the dinosaur exhibit.

I walked in after her, completely invisible and got behind her. Mary followed but sat down cross-legged in mid-air just behind me.

I cocked my head to the side and blood dripped from my mouth and my empty eye sockets.

I poked the girl in the back and she swung around.

To my surprise she said in a joyful voice "A ghost!"

"You're not scared?" I said, flicking my head back to its usual position and my blue eyes came back and the blood disappeared.

"No, not really. You look just like a normal, alive boy. I've always wanted to see a ghost!" she replied, still with that joyful voice.

We introduced ourselves and I introduced Mary and I found out the girl's name was Sophie and she came from the high school in the East part of town.

I heard Mary huff from behind me and turned to see she was still sitting in the same place but she was glaring at Sophie and had her arms crossed.

"Is ghost girl over there jealous?" Sophie asked and we both started laughing. "Ya know she sort of looks like Samara from The Ring."

"Yeah, I saw that too" I replied and we laughed again.

Just then we heard someone coming down the hall and I floated back to Mary and became invisible.

Two boys came through the door; they were both pretty fat and had short hair.

"Hey look Stephen, the freak checking out her parents!" One of them said to the other and they both burst out laughing in short snorts.

Sophie swung around to face them and glared fiercely.

"Oh, watch out Johnny, she might bite!" Stephen yelled out and they both continued to snort.

"Why don't you guys go visit your boyfriends down at the cavemen exhibit?" Sophie replied to their jeers.

The fat kids stopped laughing and glared at Sophie. They quickly walked over to her, but she kept her ground, until they picked her up and started to carry her to the tar pit in the center of the exhibit.

She struggled but they managed to get her there.

I quickly floated down to them and appeared in front of them.

They screamed and I picked one up using what I guess was telekinesis as I didn't touch him, and dropped him into the tar.

He screamed again and swum slowly to the edge. He rolled out and followed his chubby friend by waddling as fast as he could away.

"Thanks" Sophie said and kissed me on the cheek.

Mary flew down near me and said in a harsh voice, "I think you should go now."

I blushed and waved her goodbye as she walked out of the room.

"I'll be back tomorrow, kay?" Sophie called over her shoulder.

"Kay!" I called back.

Mary glared after Sophie then floated away.


	5. The Ouija Board

**A/N: I know this isn't my best chapter, but It's what I've written. Thanks to my reveiwers and the people who have read all the way to here.**

CHAPTER 5

**The Ouija Board**

I was just floating around on my back for a few hours the next day, but then I heard a commotion down below.

In the main area the owner was talking to two people who had angry looks on their faces.

"No, I ain't takin' that job for any 'mount 'a money" one of the men said to the owner in a Southern drawl.

"Neither will I, it's just too dangerous, seeing what happened to the other night shift workers" the other added.

"Well someone will have to do it!" the owner said, raising his voice.

They continued to argue and I looked over at the now open door. In the doorway was Sophie.

Sophie walked past the arguing workers and owner of the museum and up the stairs.

I flew down onto the 3rd floor and landed on my feet, making myself visible at the same time.

Mary was standing near the stairs on the 3rd floor, and put her leg out a bit when Sophie came up. She tripped and landed on her back.

"Need some help?" I asked Sophie and extended my hand. She took it and pulled herself up.

"What's her problem?" Sophie asked me.

"I don't know, I guess she doesn't like you"

"Or maybe she likes you" Sophie muttered.

Mary walked over to the edge of the third floor and looked down.

"Some kids are coming up, and they have something under their arms." Mary said.

Sophie jumped behind a plant and Mary and I made ourselves invisible. Four kids came up the stairs; one of them had a case under their arm.

The kid with the case sat down cross-legged on the ground and was closely followed by the rest of the group. They sat in a circle and the kid put the case in the center. He unlatched it and pulled out a board I know as an Ouija Board.

They all put a single finger on the little pointer in the center and the kid who brought it said in a clear voice, "to any spirits that inhabit this place, may you please show yourself, or make contact with us in any way.

What Sophie saw was the pointer moving to spell out the word 'HELL'. But what Mary and I saw was a lot worse.

When the pointer started moving we saw a hand poke out of the board and push a body out. The body was of a man; he was wearing a black suit and had brown hair. He also had stubble growing around his mouth, but what were sure to be the most disturbing features of this man were his fire red eyes.

He tried to step of the board but was met by an invisible force, even to us. He made an angry face, but he still kept communicating with these boys.

What they found out was that this man was the late grandpa of the owner of the museum, which was most assuredly false, that he had built this museum along with another man named Esteban Jauffrey, and that his name was Henry Puggs. This was also most likely false.

These kids sat there and ate this up, probably because they can't see the man.

When they had eaten up all of the information they could they closed the board up, without saying goodbye, and left.

The man stood in the same spot, with a big old grin on his face. He was partially transparent, but then his body grew solider and he became what we were.

Sophie came out from her hiding spot and we became visible.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Mary asked the newcomer.

"I am what you may call, a demon. My name? I do not have a name. I am just one of Satan's Servers." The man said.

"What!?" I said.

The demon smiled again and laughed a small laugh. "And it wouldn't help me having you here; you'd cramp my style, so I think you have to go."

I raised my eyebrow, but didn't have a chance to say anything more. He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall, my feet dangling a few inches from the ground.

It hurt, surprisingly. It was choking me, as if I wasn't a ghost but still alive. I couldn't float so it wouldn't hurt as much and I couldn't phase through the wall.

Mary and Sophie gasped as I struggled to get free. Mary leapt forward and grabbed one of his arms; Sophie grabbed the other and pulled.

He let go of me and swung around, hitting both Mary and Sophie. They fell to the ground and I jumped towards the demon.

When I reached him he disappeared, and I skidded along the ground.

"What was that all about?" Mary asked, shakily getting to her feet, "I felt I had no powers, you know, couldn't do anything we could do before."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when I heard a scream from down the hall.

I flew down there with Mary close behind; Sophie had to run but was still close.

At the end of the hall a lady stood staring in horror at the curtains.

"They changed!" she shrieked in terror when Sophie arrived, "They were yellow before, but they changed to the most awful shade of pink!" the last part she said with a very judging tone.

"When exactly did this change happen?" Sophie asked the woman.

"I guess it happened last night, I was here yesterday!"

I cracked up laughing and so did Mary, but Sophie decided to be kinder in front of her and smiled. "Maybe the owner like this colour more."

Over the rest of that day Mary and I showed Sophie around the museum, all the time looking for that man, he couldn't have gone far. At around 4 it started to rain, and we were back at the third floors edge.

I looked down and saw the receptionist sitting at the desk. Then I saw the man, he was standing next to it with his pointer finger up, on the end of the finger was a flame. He touched his finger on the table and it burst into flames.

The receptionist tried to run shrieking but the flames quickly engulfed her. She shrieked in pain now, but that was soon silenced by the blackness of death.

The man started to laugh as the owner and the two workers ran in with fire extinguishers.

What Sophie didn't see was that the lady's spirit rose out of her body, and the demon grabbed it. He bit right down into her neck and blood gushed out onto her former body.

"We have to do something, and fast!" I said to Sophie and Mary and they nodded in agreement.

The next day I made a plan to get rid of this man so he wouldn't kill any more.

Sophie asked Mary why she would care as she killed me, her response was that she was lonely, and I was ready.

They argued for hours over this. I had a headache even though I was a ghost, they were so loud. I wonder what people would have thought walking through there, seeing a girl that looked a lot like Samara from the ring arguing with a normal 2007 girl with a boy sitting cross-legged on a chair holding his head.


	6. The Fight in the Lightning

CHAPTER 6

**The Fight in the Lightning**

After the few hours of fighting I had a roaring headache, but they finally stopped.

"Right, now you two have settled down, we need to make a plan, this demon guy needs to be stopped!" I said to make sure they wouldn't start arguing again.

We planned for another hour or so, and by the time we finished it was 5 o'clock and storming outside. We would lead him away, up to the third floor then up to the roof through a manhole in the ceiling. Up there we had positioned a circle of crosses around the exit of the manhole and had holy water ready, all of which we got from the Christian heritage/history section of the museum, this place really does have everything! We thought that should stop that demon in his tracks.

"I'll have to go home and tell my mum I'll be staying at a friend's house for the night" Sophie explained.

"Great, then you and me go up onto the roof as Mary lures the demon up there, that's the plan, right? Everyone got that?" I said to the group.

They both nodded in agreement.

Sophie set off and ten minutes later she was back with a backpack on.

"I couldn't exactly leave with nothing if I'm s'posed to be going to a friend's house for the night" She answered when I inquired about it.

Another ten minutes later we were all ready, with me and Sophie on the roof and Mary on the ground floor waiting for the all clear signal from above.

I whistled down to her, which was the signal, and she screamed out, "come out, come out wherever you are demon! Olly-olly-oxenfree!"

As soon as she finished her sentence a large spiral of red smoke appeared on the other side of the room. The red smoke thinned out and then disappeared. In the space that formerly held the smoke now held the demon, with a scowl on his face.

"You dare call out me?" the demon yelled at Mary.

"Yeah!" Mary called back, and then stuck her tongue out at him.

The demon growled, and then launched himself at Mary, who just managed to dodge him. She flew as fast as she possibly could towards the manhole, with the demon hot on her heels.

She just managed to burst through the manhole, crashing down on the roof, before the demon could grab her.

She managed to go through the cross circle, but the demon hit an invisible wall.

"You tricked me!" the demon roared over the pounding rain.

We laughed but stopped when the demon started to chuckle.

"You thought a little circle of crosses would stop me?" the demon laughed, and then pushed his way out of the circle.

I chucked the bottle of holy water at the demon without even taking the lid off. It exploded on his chest, sizzled for a second but didn't take any affect. The demon stepped closer and closer, and Mary and Sophie stepped further and further away from him.

I stood my ground. The demon stepped right up in front of me and smirked.

I glared back at him. He laughed for a second, then swung his arm and punched me full on in the face.

Once again it actually hurt, a lot.

I fell onto my back holding my face. I took my hands away to see the demon smirking down at me.

"Catch!" Sophie yelled, throwing something she pulled from her bag at me.

I held my arm out and caught something hard and metal. I swung it into the demon's stomach, knocking him back. It was a steel pole, thick and sturdy.

I got to my feet then heard an almighty crash from above. It was thunder, and soon was followed by a bolt of lightning that crashed into the roof right next to me. I jumped away in surprise.

The demon got to his feet again and broke a pole from the roof off. He held it like a sword in front of him, and then rushed at me.

I held the pole up and his pole came crashing into mine. At the exact moment of impact a bolt of lightning appeared.

After several hits with the poles and lightning crashing down upon each impact I was knocked down.

I was on the edge of the cross circle and the demon was standing over me.

"Any last words?" the demon asked me with a smirk on his face. My pole lay several metres out of reach.

"Yes, say hello to darkness!" I said with my own smirk.

I grabbed a cross and jammed it straight through his smirk and down his throat. He started to scream in agony and his chest started to glow. The light came out of every place available, from his mouth, ears, nose and eyes.

His screams became agonizing, and then he exploded in a brilliant yellow glow.

I lay on the roof for a few seconds more getting to grips with what I had just done, and then I forced myself to my feet.

As I stretched to get up I was buffeted by Mary and Sophie launching themselves into me and hugging me.

"You did it!" they cried.

After the celebratory congratulations from Mary and Sophie we all went back down to the third floor.

"You were so brave! Now that mean old demon isn't going to bother us any more!" Mary said.

I smirked again, and then kissed her.

Her eyes went wide for a second then they drooped down and she kissed back.

The next day Mary and I sat in mid-air holding hands and Sophie was walking in the door. Mary did look like Samara, but without the decay and looked prettier.

"Hey guys!" Sophie called out from the first floor, as we were on the third like always.

"Hey Sophie, guess what we found?" Mary called back.

Sophie ran up the stairs to us and asked, "What?" excitedly.

"We found the owners office! It was hidden behind one of the bookshelves through a secret door. He has a collection of puppets!" I explained.

"Time for some fun?" Sophie asked.

"Time for some fun!" I answered.


	7. The Puppets

CHAPTER 7

**The Puppets**

Sophie was hiding behind a pot plant inside the owner's office; Mary and I were hovering just over the owner. The owner was hunched over his desk with his reading glasses on. On the desk were some papers he was filling out. There was a lamp beside the paperwork. The only other light was emitted from a small light bulb in the ceiling. Also hanging from the ceiling were what seemed to be hundreds of puppets. The ceiling was built so the puppets hung about a foot over the owners head when he was standing.

Mary and I floated to the ceiling and grabbed some of the puppets, and they came to life. I also broke the lamp. The puppets started to move, and the owner looked up, looking afraid of the dark.

One by one the puppets eyes turned blood red as they stared at the owner.

The owner got to his feet and ran screaming from the room, so the puppets settled down, and were back to being inanimate.

We all cracked up laughing as we stared at his seat, were there was a wet spot. Use your imagination to find out why that was there!

That night Sophie was still here, and there was once again a commotion going on below.

"I'll only take the job if you give me a 100 raise!" A man down on the first floor said calmly to the fuming owner, who had changed his pants it seemed from on the third floor.

"WHAT! That's doubling your pay! That isn't fair! I'll do the damn job then!" the owner cried out.

We all smiled from above, as we knew this night would be the most horrifying of his life.

That night at midnight the owner sat sleepily at his post at the front desk. It was sprinkling rain outside, and the pleasant pitter-patter of the rain was once again heard.

Mary crept up behind him and slapped him over the head. He fell off of his chair with a gasp and swung around. He didn't see any one.

He shook his head and told himself, "It was probably just my imagination."

He turned on the TV he had brought down from his office which was now on the ground in front of the desk.

"I have a great idea! Do you remember how you look just like Samara?" I whispered to Mary.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Well you should climb out of the TV dripping wet! That would sure frighten him!" I plotted.

Mary climbed into the back of the TV, and it suddenly went to static.

The owner hit the remote a few times and kept pressing buttons, nothing worked though.

Then the strange images came onto the TV, she was going great!

When they finished the phone rang. The owner slowly and cautiously picked up the phone, and stuttered out, "Hello?"

"Seven days!" a girl's voice said which I recognized as Mary's. Then the phone went dead.

The owner had a scared look on his face and looked back at the TV. Then a message none of the Rings have came on the screen.

_Screw the seven days, your time is now!_

Then Mary climbed out of the screen completely visible.

The owner screamed then sprinted straight into the doors. He fumbled around then managed to unlock and open it. He ran as far away as he could from this museum then.

We laughed our heads off for a moment, and then I got a strange feeling that we weren't alone. I told my worries to Mary and she said she felt it as well, so we fled to the third floor, were we knew the way around everything.

Just as we left a man rose from the ground, with burns on his chest, mouth, ears, nose and his eyes were burned so much that they were now all black.

"I'm back!" the demon said, "And I don't plan on losing again!"

At her home Sophie was watching her TV; actually she was watching House on her TV but whatever.

She loved House; it was both entertaining and made sense. Suddenly the image of Cuddy arguing with House became static, and then it turned over to the museum she was at just today, and it looked like it was from a security camera.

"What the…" she whispered in surprise.

On the screen Mary and I were scaring the owner, then as we left back onto the third floor a man rose from the floor.

"Oh crap, he's back…" Sophie whispered.

Then the demon said something, and then looked at the camera.

"Darkness will reign free!" the demon hissed, and then the TV returned to House.

Sophie leapt to her feet and ran into the kitchen. Her mum and Dad weren't home; they were out at a business party and were probably drinking, so they wouldn't be home until 3 in the morning or even later. Still Mary quickly scribbled a note about how she was going to a friend's house to watch a movie.

She quickly sprinted out the door, locked it behind her, and then rode her bike up to the museum. But was it too late to save us?

THE END

SOUNDTRACK:

1. Goosebumps Theme Song  
2. Don't Fear the Reaper By: HIM  
3. Haunted By: Evanescence  
4.You'll Never Catch Me By: Steve Harwell  
5. Points of Authority By: Linkin Park

6. Last Resort By: Papa Roach


End file.
